villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carlson
Carlson is one of the crew members that work for Melander (Parker). He was portrayed by Wendell Pierce. Biography Parker is a professional thief, specializing in big robberies, who follows a unique code, he doesn't steal from the poor or hurt innocent people. His mentor Hurley asks him to take charge of a job with a crew he doesn't know, consisting of Melander, Carlson, Ross, and Hardwicke. The job, taking the gate money from the Ohio State Fair, is successful, but Hardwicke ignored instructions after being denied access to the correct spot, resulting in him needlessly killing a woman in a fire that was set as a distraction. Parker, disgusted with the crew's unprofessional standards, refuses to participate in another robbery that could net them millions. Needing his share of the Ohio loot to finance the bigger job, Melander's crew decides to shoot Parker and leave him to die alongside a road. Having barely survived, Parker is found by a family of tomato farmers who take him to the hospital, where he subdues a male nurse, steals his uniform, and escapes. He then robs a check-cashing store and steals a woman's car. Parker tells Hurley he wants to go after the double-crossing Melander, who has gone to Palm Beach, Florida for another heist. Upon learning that Parker is alive, the crew uses mob connections to hire a hitman named Kroll. Kroll tries to kidnap Parker's girlfriend Claire, who is Hurley's daughter. She narrowly escapes and goes into hiding. Hurley is worried and suggests Parker run away with her, but Parker is completely intent on revenge. In Palm Beach, Parker poses as a wealthy Texan named Daniel Parmitt, looking for a place to live. Leslie Rodgers is a depressed, unsuccessful real-estate agent living with her mother, struggling financially after a divorce. She is thrilled when Parker (as Parmitt) appears to become interested in her properties because she is desperate for a commission. Leslie becomes suspicious when Parker only shows interest in a house that a man named Rodrigo recently purchased and is remodeling. In reality, Rodrigo is Melander, who is staying in the house with the crew in anticipation of a $50 million jewelry auction they plan to rob. Parker returns to the house to plant his guns, find their weapons and disable the firing pins. Leslie finds out that Parker is using a fake identity. She offers her local knowledge in exchange for a commission of the robbery. He considers it only after making Leslie strip to show she isn't wearing a wire. Together, they plan to steal the jewels from Melander after he robs them from the auction. Leslie makes a pass at Parker, but he remains distant, though obviously attracted to her. Melander's crew disguise themselves as delivery men. Meanwhile, Kroll learns that Parker is in Palm Beach, and he attempts to kill him. After a bloody-savage fight, Kroll stabs Parker through the hand, but ends up falling to his death from Parker's hotel balcony. The next morning, Palm Beach Sheriff's Deputy Jake Fernandez arrives with questions for Leslie after learning that she was in business with Daniel Parmitt. She is shocked when she discovers a bloody Parker hiding in her house with her mother's permission. At her workplace, Leslie is horrified when she watches a video of Kroll's death online, which was filmed by local onlookers. At Parker's request, she contacts Claire, who comes to stitch up his wounds. Their subsequent encounter makes it clear to Leslie that Claire is the woman in his life. The crew successfully steals the jewels. They swim back to the house, where a weak and injured Parker is waiting to ambush them. Worried that Parker might need help, Leslie begins snooping around the garden. She is found and taken inside, where the crew abuse and question her, assuming she and Parker are working together. Ross goes outside where he is stabbed in the neck to death by Parker. Melander's other men begin to panic. Melander finds Parker and a fight ensues. Carlson starts to molest Leslie, but she shoots him with a gun she noticed under the table that Parker had planted. Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains